


Bloom’s Magical Mistake (and all the babbling it causes)

by Lady_Alexii



Category: Winx Club
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bimbo Baby, Brain Drain - Freeform, Corruption, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Scat, Transformation, baby talk, bimbo, bimbofication, diaper messing, diaper use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Alexii/pseuds/Lady_Alexii
Summary: After messing around with a strange spell, Bloom finds herself in a new situation, but she  won’t be alone for longggg ;)
Relationships: Bloom/Daphne (Winx Club), Bloom/Diaspro (Winx Club), Bloom/Flora (Winx Club), Bloom/Musa (Winx Club), Bloom/Roxy (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/Tecna (Winx Club), Flora/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Stella (Winx Club), Stella/Daphne (Winx Club), Stella/Diaspro (Winx Club, Stella/Roxy (Winx Club), Stella/Tecna (Winx Club)
Kudos: 10





	1. Bloom’s Big Oopsie

It was simple at first really, A spell designed to keep her able to work and train longer by reducing the need for bathroom trips, turns out it was a bit more complicated than that... but Bloom kept going, it’d taken all this work, and the girls weren’t back yet, so she decided to just wing it.

As she puts the last touches on the mixture, she quickly consults her notes “Upon finishing the mixture, pour milk into it and IMMEDIATELY begin thoroughly smelling the mixture to obtain its effects, don’t stop until you feel the effects start” Bloom muttered, interested in how the potion works by smelling the concoction instead of drinking it, but choosing not to think about it right now and just finish her project.

As she poured the milk into the mixture a thick, nasty smell began to fill the air, and as Bloom took long, desperate huffs of the stink, she felt a heat in her body, she felt less aware, less attentive. “Wha- What’s happening to me?!” She yells “I, like, feel super, uhh like, UGH! Why can’t I do good thinkings!” She snaps, feeling annoyed with her decaying speech “I- I’m a... wha- what am I? I’m an, uhhh, uhh like... fairy? A fairy? I think...” she yelps suddenly, noticing herself making babbling noises, and feeling confused. As the smell forces itself deeper into her, filling her mind completely with some new thoughts, she feels a thick, heavy, strangely comfortable, weight hanging between her thick thighs. She looks down and is surprised to see a large diaper padding her big butt, thick and white, very cozy, it was weird, but then something clicked, and the confusion vanished.

“Oh! ‘dats wite! Imma baby fairwy!” A high, babbling giggle rises from Blooms throat “I do biigggg stinky in my diapy!” She drools happily, as her words no longer come out, replaced entirely with babbling and drooling.

The door opens and Bloom hears a shocked gasp, but her baby brain ignores it as she finally begins to mess, pulling a concentrated face she happily pushes that thick, rancid log of messy shit deep into her padding, smiling and giggling the whole time. She bounces happily on her padding, squishing and squashing her mess and taking big long sniffs of it, as the stink fills the room, and her visitors mind...


	2. Stella’s Smelly Treat

Stella was having a pretty boring day, shopping had been fun, a couple new bikinis, a juicy pair of booty shorts and a naughty crop top, it had been a productive trip, but she was bored! Maybe Bloom would have something fun to do, as she walks towards Blooms room, something feels... off, to the airhead princess as if something had happened, she shook it off though, grabbing the handle to her friends door and pushing it open, she was floored by the sight on the inside.

Bloom giggles as Stella stares down at her, noticing the heavily diapered redhead and being shocked “Bloom! Wha- what happened?!” Bloom only babbles slightly, before stopping and pulling a strained face, immediately, Stella can tell what’s about to happen, and as she thinks that, Bloom starts packing a mess into her diaper, a thick, loud, stinking mess that smears her giant padding a deep brown and makes Bloom burst into happy laughter. Stella blanches at her now messy friend and exclaims “Bloom! What the hell! What the hell are you-“ suddenly the sun fairy finds herself unable to continue, something about, about that smell, that thick, messy smell, it was messing with her brain and making it, like, hard to, uhh, think.

She felt dizzy and lightheaded, before suddenly, it clicks “Oh my god!” She yelps, startled “the spell, the one that, like, made Bloom all dumb and uhh... messy! Yeah messy, it’s making me dumb too! Noooo I have to fight it! Nooo messy bad!” She begins to descend into a higher pitched, more babbling tone, as she gets further affected by Blooms mess and it’s smell, slowly turning the gossiping princess into a drooling diaper baby.

Stella hauls herself to her feet, shocked to feel a bigger, heavier weight between her legs and looking down to see a big, thick diaper hanging between her thighs “Oh noooo!” She babbles “I’m ‘coming a diaper baby! Noooo! I... I gotta get help! But... but can I get there in time?”

It turned out she couldn’t, as she tried to get to the door she slipped, feeling her bowel pressure increase as she falls on her bum, but it was about to get worse.

As Bloom crawls towards her toppled friend, she feels a need bubbling in her messy baby brain, and as she reaches the fallen sun girl, she acts on it, pressing her lips to Stella’s and giving her a big, sloppy kiss, making sure to thoroughly snog her friends cute little face

Stella is shocked when Bloom kisses her, but feels the heat immediately, her mind begins to relax as she descends even quicker into babyhood, babbling away her brain as she does. Suddenly she hears Blooms happy babble and looks up to see a big, round, warm breast pushed in her face, as she stares hypnotically at the big, reddish nipple that topped Bloom’s leaky breasts, she couldn’t stop herself, latching on and sucking like a proper newborn, feeling the warm, rich taste of milk filling her greedy belly, as she drinks she finds herself happily messing, pushing thick, rancid logs of disgusting girl-shit into her pampers, squashing her fat mess into her diaper, emptying her overfilled colon for the first of many times.

As Blooms milk fills her up she begins to change a bit, her breasts growing, becoming bigger and firmer, filling with warm, tasty milk. Her C cup breasts stopping at a delicious HH set of milkers. Her butt was next, growing and straining her diapers as it got to thick, pillowy proportions. Next her lips grew bigger and bigger, giving her thick, bimbo lips to suit the rest of her body, as she pulls from her best friends big breasts, she feels a warmth on her neck as a big paci appears on a ribbon hanging from her neck, she happily puts the sucker in her mouth, perfectly completing the image of a dumb, hungry baby

Blooms sees Stella’s changes and immediately wants some of her own, latching her own lips onto Stella’s big boobs and feeding like a good baby. She too grows to bimbo proportions, her DDs growing to huge J cups as she greedily drinks her friends momma milk down, completely enthralled by the taste.

Soon after their bimbo sides come out, Bloom and Stella are both messing their diapers, pushing their already packed pampers onto each other’s faces and happily huffing the rancid stink that fills the whole room. But as the baby’s play another poor, over worried babe comes to Blooms room, opening the door and calling to her friend, she is immediately hit by the thick smell, and falls to her knees, desperately trying to fight it, but not doing well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Who’s next to be a drooling bimbo baby? Who’s gonna get fed and kissed into submission next?


End file.
